


Scratching An Itch

by MajorWolfe



Series: Feels Like Home - The 'Home' AU [4]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Lots of Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWolfe/pseuds/MajorWolfe
Summary: An alternative first time for Berena in the Home AU.Please note the rating.





	Scratching An Itch

**Author's Note:**

> I found this earlier, I'm a little bit nervous about sharing it with you but quite a few people on twitter said they'd like to read so here it is.
> 
> It's a lot more explicit than the other 'first time' fic I posted, and there's more of a context, timeline wise, here too. 
> 
> I hope it's okay!

“Are you okay?” Serena asked as she heard Bernie groan as she shifted on the sofa.

Bernie blushed slightly, didn’t realise she’d even made the noise, “yeah, I’m fine” she lied.

Serena frowned, “you’re looking a bit red, are you sure?”

“I’m fine” Bernie tried to reassure Serena, gesturing vaguely to her bump, “just a bit uncomfortable” she said, hoping Serena would let it drop.

“Is there anything I can do? Another cushion or a foot massage or…”

“Or…?” the word slipped from Bernie’s lips before she could stop it, “I mean, no, I’m okay, thanks though.”

“Bernie” Serena put her hand on Bernie’s thigh, feeling Bernie’s muscles tense briefly beneath her fingers, “talk to me, what do you need?”

“I….I…” Bernie shook her head, “it doesn’t matter Serena, honestly.”

“Bernie” Serena gently squeezed Bernie’s thigh, frowning slightly at her gasp, “if you need something to make you more comfortable…”

Bernie shook her head as she looked at the floor, “I can’t, I can’t ask you to…”

“To what?”

Bernie shifted again and bit her lip, “I erm, I’m just feeling a bit, a bit hormonal” she admitted, “it’ll pass.”

“Oh Bernie” Serena reached up and gently cupped Bernie’s cheek, “you should have said something Darling.”

“I, it’s fine, like I said, it’ll pass.”

“Has this, has it happened before Bernie?” Serena asked softly, Bernie’s gaze dropping to the floor telling her this wasn’t the first time, “you should have said something, it’s nothing to be ashamed of, it’s completely normal, it happened to me too.” Serena thought for a moment, “if you want some time alone to sort yourself out then you only have to say my Love.”

“Serena I… I…”

“Take your time” Serena said softly, stroking Bernie’s cheek with her thumb, “you know I’m not going to judge you.”

“I don’t, I’ve never…”

Serena frowned, “never?”

“I couldn’t, didn't really have the privacy in the army and if Marcus...he’d have seen it as an insult to his manhood.”

“Oh Darling” Serena brought Bernie in for a gentle kiss, “well I’ve got a, a friend you could borrow if you want, or I could erm, I could help you out.” she suggested nervously.

Bernie’s head snapped up, “you, you’d…”

“Only if it’s something you’re comfortable with, if you don’t want to do it then that’s fine, but if you, if this is something you want, then you only have to say.”

There was silence for a minute before Bernie nodded slowly and nervously lifted her eyes to meet Serena’s, “please” she whispered, “can you…?”

Serena smiled and kissed Bernie again, “of course, do you want to go upstairs now?” Bernie nodded and Serena stood, holding out her hand, “let’s go then.”

“I erm…” Serena could tell how nervous Bernie was as they reached the bedroom.

“Darling” Serena kissed Bernie’s lips and brushed her hair back from her face, “let's get something clear before we start, your body is nothing to be ashamed of, the way you feel right now is normal, there is absolutely nothing wrong with feeling aroused, with wanting to have sex” she kissed Bernie again, “we can take this at your pace Darling, if you want to stop we can stop you just have to say the word okay.”

Bernie nodded, “I love you”

“I love you too” Serena smiled, kissing Bernie again before tugging gently at her top, “can I?”

Bernie nodded, “yeah” she whispered, letting Serena undress her before she was led over to the bed.

“Make yourself comfortable” Serena piled all the pillow and cushions up on the bed.

“How do you…”

“Bernie” Serena said softly, “this is about you, you just get comfortable and we'll work with it okay, whatever works for you My Love.”

Bernie nodded, letting Serena help her adjust the cushions until she was comfortable, half sat up against the headboard in the middle of the bed, “can you, I mean…” Serena gently ran her hand up and down Bernie's calf to try and reassure and relax her, “I erm… I’m naked” she finally whispered, feeling slightly self conscious.

“Do you want to put something back on?” Serena offered. “Or I could cover us with the sheet?”

Bernie shook her head, “can you, I mean, if it's okay, would you…”

Serena finally realised what Bernie meant, “you want me to take my clothes off too?”

Bernie nodded, “only if it's okay with you.”

“Of course” Serena smiled, gently kissing Bernie before making quick work of stripping off her pyjamas, “better?”

Bernie nodded, “can I kiss you?”

“Oh Darling” Serena leant in to kiss Bernie gently, “you never have to ask that” she said as she kissed her again, Bernie’s fingers tangling in Serena’s hair as she deepened the kiss.

“You’re so beautiful” Bernie whispered, slightly breathless when they finally parted for air.

“So are you” Serena smiled cautiously letting her hands begin to roam Bernie’s body, her smile turning into a smirk when her fingertips ghosted over the underside of Bernie’s swollen breasts causing Bernie to close her eyes and let out a gasp of pleasure, “I didn’t realise they were so sensitive.”

“Mhmm” Bernie groaned as Serena kissed along her jaw and down the side of her neck, pausing to flick her tongue into the hollow where neck met shoulder, being rewarded with another gasp of pleasure from Bernie, the blonde now settled back against the nest of cushions she’d made for herself, her eyes still closed and her head tipped slightly to one side, allowing Serena to gently nibble at the exposed skin of her neck.

“Your erm, your ‘friend’” Bernie whispered breathlessly, “do you use it?”

“Sometimes” Serena nodded as her fingertips trailed random patterns over Bernie’s bare skin, “when you’re on a night shift and I’m all alone…” Bernie failed to stifle a groan, the idea of Serena touching herself in this very bed only served to increase the fire pooling low in her belly, “I could show you if you like?” Bernie bit her lip as she nodded and Serena leant in to kiss her, “not tonight though, tonight is just about you” Serena thought for a moment, “I could do to you what I do to myself though?” she smirked, “would you like that?”  

Bernie barely managed to nod, as she whimpered the word, “yes”. She was sure that if she didn’t have an orgasm soon she might combust, there was no way she’d last more than 30 seconds when Serena finally touched her.

Serena pulled away slightly, Bernie instantly missing the contact, but she didn’t complain as she watched Serena open the drawer on her side of the bed, rummaging for a minute before pulling out a small bottle, half filled with thick, clear liquid, “I’ve got a couple” she mused, “but I think this is my favourite” she said as she retrieved something else from the drawer, a smile on her face as she showed Bernie the purple silicone before placing it on her bedside table, the sight of the swirls and ridges along the length of it not doing anything to cool the heat Bernie could feel between her legs.  

“Serena” Bernie whimpered desperately, not sure how much more she could take, “please.”

Serena smiled and moved in for another kiss, “you’re okay” she whispered, flicking the cap open on the bottle and pouring a little of the liquid into her hands, rubbing them together to spread the lube over her fingers, “I like to start slowly” Serena said softly, as her hands gently came back to rest on Bernie’s chest, “get myself all, worked, up” she kissed Bernie again as her thumbs swiped along the curve of Bernie’s breasts, the silky smooth feeling of the layer of lube between them feeling almost foreign to Bernie, “but you’re already there aren’t you?” Serena whispered, “I bet I could slip my fingers inside you right now and make you fall apart in seconds couldn’t I?”

Bernie nodded, “yeah, I, I...please” she whimpered.

“I will Darling” Serena promised, “just relax, we’ll get there” she whispered in Bernie’s ear, kissing along her jaw again. Bernie could only whimper in response, Serena’s voice only increasing Bernie’s arousal.  “Oh Bernie” Serena cooed, swiping her thumbs over Bernie’s nipples and getting a strangled groan in response, Bernie’s back arching from the pillows, “I thought I was sensitive but this…” she gently squeezed her hands, not wanting to hurt her partner by being too rough, “I wonder if I could make you cum without moving any lower?” she pondered, chuckling when she saw the look on Bernie’s face, “don’t worry, I won’t do it today” she promised, kissing her way down Bernie’s chest as she let her fingers trail lower, placing a soft kiss to Bernie’s bump before kissing the inside of both Bernie’s thighs and teasingly running her fingers along Bernie’s centre.

“Please” Bernie whispered.

Serena couldn’t hold back any longer, Bernie sound so desperate, so she reached out a hand, grabbing the vibrator from her bedside table and covering it with lube, she knew it probably wasn’t necessary, knew Bernie was probably wet enough already, but didn’t want to risk it, would do anything she could to make sure Bernie enjoyed this, “ready?” Serena asked, gently circling the toy around Bernie’s clit but never coming quite close enough.  Bernie nodded and Serena felt a jolt of arousal in her own stomach as she looked up at the blonde, her hair was more ruffled than usual from rubbing against the pillows, her eyes were darker than Serena had ever seen, her cheeks flushed and her lips swollen, both from Serena’s kisses and from Bernie biting on it as Serena teased her.

“Oh” Bernie cried out as Serena slipped the vibrator inside her, arcing from the bed almost instantly, her whole body tensing briefly before she felt almost every muscle in her body simultaneously relax, and spasm wildly, she’d never felt anything like this before, she could almost feel herself floating and it took her, what felt like an age, to be able to focus on anything other than the feeling of utter bliss coursing through her veins.

Serena was surprised, both by the speed and the intensity of Bernie’s orgasm, and, as Bernie’s eyes rolled back into her head, Serena briefly wondered if she’d passed out, “okay?” Serena asked, stroking circles on Bernie’s hip as the blonde tried to catch her breath.  

Bernie nodded and smiled dopily, “yeah, I’m...yeah” forming a coherent sentence still seemed like too much effort.

In the past, Bernie would have felt lucky to even have had one orgasm during sex, more often than not, once Marcus had got what he needed, he was happy to roll over and go to sleep whether she’d bothered to fake an orgasm or not, but she should have known. Serena had proved herself time and time again that she was nothing like Marcus, and this was no different, she leant up to kiss Bernie’s lips, brushing her fringe back from her eyes before smirking slightly and asking, “think you can manage another?”

Bernie’s eyes widened, “I…” Serena raised on eyebrow and Bernie couldn’t help but smile as she nodded, “yeah.”

“Good” Serena smirked again as she leant in to kiss Bernie’s jaw, “because I haven’t finished with you yet!”

Bernie had to bite her lip to stop herself crying out, not wanting to wake the kids as Serena slipped the vibrator back inside her, angling it to brush perfectly against the spot that Marcus hadn’t found in all the years they’d been together “S’rena” Bernie gasped, her hips meeting every thrust of Serena’s hand.

Serena smiled before noticing Bernie balling the bedsheets up in her fists, “Bernie” she whispered, you're allowed to touch me if you want to.”

Bernie’s hands shot out almost instantly, grabbing Serena, pulling her close and kissing her hungrily as her hands raked over every inch of bare skin she could reach, one hand going for her breast, the other kneading at the firm flesh of Serena's bum.

Serena faltered slightly in her rhythm, slightly surprised by how quickly Bernie had taken her up on her offer, how desperately the blonde kissed her, almost as if her life depended on it, and Serena failed to hold back a groan of her own as Bernie deepened the kiss for a moment before nipping gently at Serena’s lower lip with her teeth.

“You’re so beautiful” Bernie gasped, throwing her head back with a sigh and a groan as Serena finally flicked on the vibrator, she felt like her whole body was on fire, she’d never been so aroused.

“Oh Bernie” Serena nuzzled against the exposed skin of her neck, nipping gently with her teeth again, as she slowly found a rhythm that worked for them both, “I’ve got nothing on you.”

Bernie groaned, tangling her fingers in Serena’s hair, holding her against her neck as she whimpered almost desperately, begging Serena, even Bernie not sure whether she was begging her for more or begging her to stop, she was so sensitive, felt like every nerve ending in her body was alight, she wasn’t sure if it was her hormones or simply the fact that Serena was laid skin to skin almost on top of her, their bare nipples brushing occasionally as Serena rocked against Bernie, Bernie torn between wanting Serena to bring things to a climax, and wanting the night to last forever. “Serena” she whispered, “please, I, I’m going to…”

“Let go” Serena kissed a line down Bernie’s shoulder, “I’ve got you.”

It was the bite that did it, Serena’s teeth grazing against her shoulder blade at the same time her thumb brushed her swollen clit, Bernie whimpering and biting down on her own lip so hard she was sure she could taste blood.

Serena didn’t stop though, it was only once Serena had coaxed a third orgasm from Bernie, and one from herself, that Bernie clumsily batted away Serena’s hand, her body far too sensitive for any more.

“Okay?” Serena asked softly, brushing Bernie's hair back from her face as they both rolled onto their sides to face each other.

“Yeah” Bernie smiled sleepily, still trying to catch her breath, “thank you.”

“You don't need to thank me” Serena said softly, catching Bernie's wrist as she felt her hand trailing down over her stomach, “you don't have to do that.”

“I know” Bernie said softly, “I want to though… if you'll let me?”

Serena smiled and kissed Bernie gently, letting go of her wrist, silently giving permission for her to continue.

It didn't take her long, still worked up from watching Bernie, Serena didn't last long at all, burying her head in the crook of Bernie's neck to muffle her cries as Bernie pushed her over the edge within minutes of slipping two fingers inside of her, “I love you” Serena mumbled as she nuzzled into Bernie.

Bernie smiled and sleepily kissed Serena's forehead, “I know. I love you too.”


End file.
